Boy Meets Prince
by yourslasher
Summary: A nasty boy meets a sweet, love trekking prince. What will come out with the two? Has a bit of semblance with 'Beauty and the Beast'... -slash, of course!-


Boy meets Prince  
  
AN: This is the UNEDITTED version; so if there are errors, please, don't rant about it. I just uploaded this one to get it started AND to get me to write more of it. well, it's a start. I'm not one for heavy narrating, so I might just take it all out and make it all out dialogues.. Hehe! Evil! :) Well, enjoy it anyway.!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1: Woman Schlepping Prince!  
  
Somewhere in a distant town of France, a family lived. A family of 4 men. Well. yes, men. 4 men living in one roof. A family, minus a mother. Let's look closer, shall we?  
  
Yes, there, closer.. Closer. closer. *bam!* ok, not that close. back away a bit. okay. Now, let's peer into the window, okay.  
  
Now, in a tiny house made of bricks, wood and straw (reminds me of the three little pigs.), lived the family (.of four, if I haven't emphasized it a lot yet.). The father, Severus, had three sons. Vincent, a very big boy. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Too bad, though. If he lost some weight. well, if he lost a LOT of weight, he'll be good looking enough. Did I say that? I mean, he'd pass for a human with decent looks. The second child, Greg, also had the same hair and eyes, except he was almost a foot shorter and had a rounder face. I wouldn't recommend HIM. And the last, the jewel of the family, Draco. Less liked, less fat, less nice (not to say that the others were nice. They were nasty.), but he was a whole lot more attractive. Very fit a boy, to say the least. He had blonde hair and bluish gray eyes. Really, he's good 'nuf to eat. (*chomp*) uhm *ahem*. yeah. But though he is pretty, with the lack of better term, his father never liked him the least. He reminded him of his wife too much.  
  
Anyway, let's go on. One day, Severus was going to go to the county fair a few kilometers away. He's going to enter his thingie-majigie-contraption- thing thing in this invention contest. 'I need the extra money' he says..  
  
So the day of his departure came (AN: fast ain't it?), he loaded his contraption thing on his hay cart pulled by his big black horse. He looked up at the sky. It was around 11:00 in the morning. He needed to leave now or he'll reach the fair by midnight.  
  
"Father, you have got to buy me those muffins they sell at county fairs!", said Vincent.  
  
"Oh and I want the strawberry ones and-," Greg was cut short when Vincent pulled on his hair.  
  
"No! I want the strawberry ones!" Greg started to hit Vincent of the head but, of course, that was a stupid idea for Greg can't even reach his nemesis' nose.  
  
"Shut up, Vincy!"  
  
"Eat my foot, Gregory!"  
  
Now, Draco, for one, wasn't a very patient guy. ESPECIALLY with brawls. And noise, annoying little kids, pea sized scraps of anything lying around the floor; the list goes on and on.  
  
Well, in short, he's not very patient. (AN: like I said.)  
  
He took the initiative, seeing that their father's going to explode any minute because of their trash about muffins.  
  
'Damn, stupid muffin brains.'  
  
He took a few steps towards them and shouted, "Dammit, you pea brained gits! Why can't you fat pigs shut the hell up?! You, Vincent! Go feed those m*ther f^ckin hens! Gregory! Wash those plates! I haven't the patie-," Draco felt a weight in his shoulders and found his father glowering over him. Sure, they had similar philosophies in life, they were both dark in some way, but they don't get along much. Like I said before, he looks so much like his mother that. well, you invent that part.  
  
"Now, you. I am the authority here and as you might now know, it is a 'clear as crystal' fact. You shut up and go do your chores yourself. I will be back tomorrow." With that, their father left the house for the county fair.  
  
Finally, the door closed and being Draco is as he is, he dropped the dirty rag he was holding and lounged on the sofa.  
  
'Why me? Why?!'  
  
--- Somewhere in the Jade Forest. ---  
  
In a castle, a voice was heard.  
  
"Prince, you have to understand, you can't just keep on sending the captives away!"  
  
Castle caretaker, Ron the fifth, was again lecturing his master. Why? Well, it just so happened that when trespassers were caught in their land, the prince would let them go without punishment AND also let them take what they have stolen. You see, their land was rich and was also a vegetable plantation. Some people would just love to have more profits, hence, the trespassing incidents.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron! It's just a few turnips! Nothing to be so perky about!", the Prince Harry said, almost annoyed with his right hand. 'Really, he's so over reacting!'  
  
"Harry, listen to me. I'm supposed to be guiding you with these things. If the King and Queen finds out, I'll be dead! You hear me? I'll be cut up like a turnip! Besides, you can't just do that all the time! You'll be betrothed soon and don't even give me the excuse that you're visiting your girlfriend because as far as I know. YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!", said Ron, poking Harry with a turnip.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I'll tell dad and mum that I sent them away. Now you just go inside the castle and go find Hermione. I'll be fine. I'll just. uhm. Go look at the cabbages over there."  
  
"A pathetic excuse to go find the love of your life, Harry, but I'll buy it. Keep out of trouble and." Ron paused, looked around and continued, ".take the peasant cloak I hid in the horse shed. If you're going to the village, might as well hide yourself to keep attracting much attention."  
  
With that, Harry thanked Ron and headed towards the horse shed.  
  
---  
  
For a start! For a start! :) I'm still thinking. How do I get them to meet? Suggestions will be entertained! Now open for ideas! Maybe even a collaboration, but that'll be much of a burden for you, will it? *snicker* Oh well.! :) I do hope someone reviews. not rant. to get me pumping. Well, well, I have a few more fics to continue! Have a nice day one and aaaaaaallll....... 


End file.
